


The Adventures of Tania and Ela

by OwOHannorismylifeOwO



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering, soft Ela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwOHannorismylifeOwO/pseuds/OwOHannorismylifeOwO
Summary: Ela is in a bit of a pickle. She has a crush. A crush that’s impossible to get rid of. Especially when said crush is always in your face and forcing you to work when them, when said crush is sexually frustrating you, when said crush is purposely teasing you, it’s not as easy as you’d think.
Relationships: Elźbieta "Ela" Bosak/Taina "Caveira" Pereira
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Ela squints at the camera in front of her and turned the phone sideways. She’d been using it to look for the enemies, but she’d never found any. Her whole team was really getting annoyed with it. 

Being on that team was difficult for her in more ways then one, but the biggest reason was because she had a crush on Caveira. It was hard to be around her a lot of the time. Not just for that reason, but every time the girl did something wrong, she’d get yelled at by her, and she was scary when she was mad. 

She sits on the ground and leans her back against the bomb. It probably wasn’t the best idea but she was kind of stupid sometimes. 

She pops out her camera and sends her drone off. A moment later, shoes showed up in her field of vision. Not just any shoes. Caveira’s shoes. She knows. She’d studied them enough times while getting yelled at, and she looked up terrified and with a small nervous smile. 

Caveira crosses her arms. “Off the phone. Now. You tried that for weeks and didn’t do anything. Now off.” She growls lightly bending down and getting in Ela’s face to show she was serious. Ela tensed at the proximity that was shortened far too quickly, and she blushed darkly, looking down. 

Caveira grips her chin and makes her look back up at her. “Ela.” She swallows thickly and blushed darkly. Caveira never used her name. Usually some nickname that made her legs feel like jelly. She blinked and turned off the camera for the drone without looking at it. It felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Holy shit. Caveira moves away pleased and stands up straight walking away. 

Ela let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and leans against the bomb again, resting her head against it. Goddamn it. Not working the drone meant she had to spend more time then she wanted to with Caveira. The team usually made the two of them work together because they worked so well together.

Nobodies ever gotten passed them. She was brought out of her daze and somebody kicked her lightly to bring her back to attention. It was Vigil. Vigil and her were as close as best friends could be when they’re your coworker. 

She looked over at Caveira to refocus and she motions a quick come over here to Ela before crossing her arms waiting for her to come over. “Looks like you’re with me again sweetheart.” She says in that nasally voice that makes Ela’s legs shake and she bites her lip. 

“Ahaha...yeah...” she squeaks our terrified. “Whoohooo..” she says sounding way more nervous then excited and Caveira smirked softly, leaning in her personal space. “What’s got your voice so shaky hm?” She says crossing her arms. 

“I-just...I don’t, I’m tired.” She tried and Caveira shakes her head. “Don’t lie to me.” God damnit, the thing she hated most about Caveira. The way she knew the nicknames worked her up, and still said them. Ela crosses her arms and huffs lightly: “I’m not lying.” 

“Ah huh.” She says not believing her. “You know I don’t like secrets sweetheart.” She says leaning against a wall. 

“Stop.....doing that!” She huffs blushing. “Doing what?? I’m just sitting here.” She smirked attractively at the girl. Ela’s legs started to feel shaky again the longer the woman looked at her, and she wasn’t even standing. “C-calling me sweetheart!” She managed to squeak out.

Caveira’s smirk only seemed to deepen. As did her voice about an octave. “That’s what you wanted isn’t it?”

Ela shivered lightly at the sound of her voice. She only said that to one person. Vigil obviously. She trusted him with everything. “god I want her. I wish she would call me nicknames like she does with everyone else.” she squeaks out and Vigil cringed. ‘whatever weirdo.’ He says and raised a brow. “You know she’s basically our boss right??” She didn’t say anything after that. 

how..how did Caveira find out??? Shit. 

“W-wha?! -n-huh???” She says confused. “Where did you hear that?!” She hissed out, blushing darkly and turning away. Caveira chuckled lightly and lifted her chin with a finger. “Don’t tell secrets here kitty cat. I can promise you they’ll always get out.” She says with a devious smirk. 

Ela couldn’t breath. She felt like all the air was being stolen straight from her lungs. She closed her eyes. She’d already told Vigil about her crush on Caveira!! She would find out. Apparently there are no secrets allowed here. Damn. She was gonna be so fucked if this got out. (In more ways then one 😏)

She quickly calmed down and opened her eyes. She didn’t want to be acting weirder then she already was in front of Caveria. She might get suspicious of why soon. (Oh you poor dear she already knows..)

She shrugged herself away from Caveira’s touch and stands, looking over at some broken wires from the previous attack they had a few weeks ago. Caveira then noticed Ela who was staring at the bundle of electric wires on the table, damaged in the fight. And suspicious liquid had been damping this very table all this time.  
Then, almost on command, the wires sparked.

Ignition.

“EVERYBODY GET DOWN!” Caveria’s voice boomed, and Ela didn’t have time to react before 

Caveira threw herself at Ela, pushing her away from the table and the explosion shook the entire room, bursting the plaster from the walls and sending thousands of shards in every direction. 

The rest happened so fast, Caveria’s mind was still off, but her body was moving and acting on instinct. She grabbed Ela’s collar and lifted her up with her pushing the girl out of the room and urging vigil and Ela into the corridor before the whole building collapsed, and in a matter of seconds, or minutes – Ela didn’t really know – the three of them were out, deeply breathing in the fresh air.

But something was wrong. Ela’s arms were stinging so much, and she felt so hot, like she was in a boiling pot of water. She winced as she tried to sit up in the grass.

“You just saved my life...” Ela whispered. She blinked a few times up at Caveira and the woman smirked down at her. “Of course I did sweetheart. Let me look you over.” She says lifting her shirt slightly and feeling around Ela’s body. 

“I-u-um...I’m fine Caveria...r-really.” She squeaks. She winced suddenly as Caveira’s cold hands pass over the small of her back. She shivered. “There’s a burn back here kitty cat. We should get you fixed up.” She says standing up. She picked her up despite the younger girls protests and carried her back to base with Vigil where the rest of her team waited for them. 

[✨Time skip to-a few months later✨]

A whole team of 5 came to help them out this time. This mission was more serious. They stole someone. A hostage. They had to keep him here no matter what it took. Ela crouched down by the scared whimpering hostage and huffs. “Shut up!” 

Caveira looked over at smirked. “What happened to your adorable shy personality hun?” She asked crossing her arms. Ela Blushed darkly and huffs. “Gone..” 

“Ah. Really?” She asked, her smirk only growing. Suddenly a loud crash his heard from behind them and they’re both grabbed by two guys, hands pinned behind their backs, and pushed them both into a small closet and locking it from the outside. 

Ela is thrown in first, back smacking against the wall with a loud ‘OOOF!!’ Caveira is pushed into the closet after her. It was too small for the both of them. “Fuck!” Caveira growled. 

She needed to move. Her leg was getting squished. She places her hands on the wall, Ela’s head between them as she’s pinned to the wall. Ela swallows nervously and Caveira moves her leg cursing again. That was much better then before. 

Ela couldn’t say the same for herself. She tensed up as she felt Caveira’s body smack against hers as she was thrown into the closet. God damnit. The world just loved to work against her. 

Caveira shifted her leg and it falls in between Ela’s. Her breath hitched quickly as she felt Caveira’s knee move against her neither regions. Ela wished at that moment that she was taller then she was or at least wearing jeans instead of these thin black leggings. Then Caveira’s leg wouldn’t be pressing straight up against her pussy. 

She swallows thickly and her eyes slide shut. Okay. This was fine. This would be easy. All she had to do was stay still and not move a muscle. She’d be able to stay still right?? Well...she was gonna have too. She can’t deal with this right now. 

Suddenly from upstairs, somebody threw a Grenade. It explodes and makes the whole ceiling, floor and walls surrounding them shake. Caveira couldn’t keep her legs still from the shaking and her leg nearly vibrates against Ela’s pussy. 

Her pussy throbs a few times violently in the sudden pleasure and her legs nearly give out under her at that. Caveira holds the slipping girl still in her arms and her leg was unmoving against her now. Just leaving that sweet tormenting pressure against her. How can she be so turned on already?? It was embarrassing. Hopefully  
Caveira wouldn’t notice. 

Caveira looked down at the girl. She wasn’t oblivious to what was happening at the moment, but quiet honestly she didn’t care. She knew Ela had a thing for her for almost a year now. It was fun to tease her. She was cute. All this time and she still doesn’t know Caveira knows. 

But it’s Like she said. There are no secrets when it comes to her. She knows everything about everyone, and if Ela knew that, she would probably be scared shitless. 

Caveira smirked lightly as Ela tries to keep herself quiet and stares at the ground. She could feel Ela’s pussy throbbing against her knee slightly. She lightly lifts her knee and brushed it against her. 

“Aah!-“ Ela gasps out jolting suddenly and Caveira plastered on a fake face of worry. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m just a bit uncomfortable, just trying to get into a better position. She says with a fake struggle and ground her knee against her once. Ela’s legs finally give way, and she would’ve fell to the ground if Caveira wasn’t holding her there. 

Of course, her dumbass actually believes Caveira. Of course she isn’t doing this on purpose! Why would she be?! Caveira stills for a moment to not look suspicious, and let’s out a fake huff of frustration, moving her leg again, making sure it would brush deliciously against her swollen pussy at just the right angle and she nearly moans Caveira name as her eyes flutter, but it ends up coming out as a breathless “Cava...” 

Caveira holds back a dark chuckle and holds her up. “What’s wrong Sweetheart? You sound a bit out of breath hm?..” she rubbed her back gently. 

Fuck. Fuck this is all too much. She has to get out of here. She’s far too turned on for all the wrong reasons. Caveira’s leg shifts again and added more pressure. She lets out a soft moan and arched into her body slightly. Caviera looks down at her in mock surprise. “Are you alright?” 

Ela pants and opened her mouth again, but doesn’t get a chance to answer as the closet door opened. Caveira puts her leg back on the ground with a soft smirk and moves back. “Great. We got some help.” Vigil looked at Ela who’s still against the wall. 

She tries to stand up straight and take a step, but falls almost immediately. Vigil looked at Caveira in surprise and gave her a ‘what the fuck did you do to her?!’ Look. Caveira just chuckled lightly and shrugged walking away. 

Ela closes her eyes, finally getting a chance to breath and her head falls back against the wall. Vigil opened his mouth to speak and Ela puts her hand up to stop it. “Just, go. Please.” She mumbled out. 

Vigil sits there for a moment before shrugging and nodding. He leaves Ela alone with her thoughts and she closed her eyes. Oh. My. Fucking. God. That felt amazing. It was true she didn’t get to cum, but the way Caveira moved was so...well, she didn’t know exactly. 

She didn’t know how she was ever going to be able to look Caveira in the eye anymore. Of course that wouldn’t be a problem, because Caveira always wanted eye contact, and if you didn’t give it to her, she’d have your head. Literally. 

She pulls herself up on shaky legs and lets out a breath. Fuck. Okay. She was fine. It was over now. She finds her way back to the group and they ended up killing all the enemies while Caveira and her were trapped in the closet. 

Too bad she only wanted more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, we were left of with a nervous and pent up Ela last time, I wonder how far we’ll get this time. Not too far. Remember folks, this is a slow burn. Love will come in time.

[✨Time Skip to a couple weeks✨]

The sexual tension between Caveira and Ela has only grown thicker over the next few weeks. She couldn’t focus on anything else. It’s all she could think about. 

“Ela! Pay attention.” Caveria growls at her as one of her other teammates were explaining the plan to all of them. Ela blinked lightly and shakes her head. “H-huh?? I’m sorry.” She says quickly looking up at frost who was still talking about the plan. She takes a deep breath and does her best to pay attention the rest of the time. 

They got the instructions and like always, and everyone split off into teams. She didn’t want to work with Caveira again. Not after what happened the last time they were alone. She swallows nervously hoping she’d be able to pull this off. 

She takes out her phone and placed the drone on the floor, looking through the camera. She lays on her back on the floor quietly and looked around through the phone. 

Caveira comes over a moment later. She wasn’t going to let this slide again. Ela was going to help them. Even if she didn’t want too. She didn’t have a choice, and Caveira was going to make her. 

Caveira leans down and glared. “Put down the phone. Get off the social media apps, and do your work.” She takes the cam from Ela’s hands and puts a hand bedside her head on the ground. “that’s an order.” She growled in a low voice. 

Ela blushed darkly as the hand was placed beside her head and she gives a small meek nod. Caveira smiles and stands. “Good.” She says holding a hand out to the girl and pulling her up. Ela’s legs wobbled as she tried to steady herself. 

It wasn’t fair. Why did Caveria have to be so hot?? Why couldn’t she be another stupid guy on the team?? Then she wouldn’t be having these problems so goddamn often. 

She swallows and they all finally get sent off into pairs. Of course, she’s paired with Caveira. They hear shuffling around behind her, and someone is peaking under the door. 

Before Ela has time to react, the person shoots her in the leg. She immediately goes down with a yell of pain. 

Caveira heard this and quickly rushed over to the girl, seeing the situation. She takes out her pistol and cracked the person in the head once. They fell still. Dead. 

“Enemy down.” Caveira calls through her mic. She looked to the ground where Ela squirmed in pain. She carefully picked the girl up and brings her to the closest bed nearby. 

Caveira sits on the bed across from her and cleans the wound, stoping the bleeding and bandaging her leg and thigh. Ela winced in pain. She pats the girls thigh gently and Ela bites her lip. 

“That feel nice? Is it too tight?” She mutters. “G-good.” She says shyly. “Aw. Your shy side is back. So....cute~” she purrs. 

Ela shivers lightly and looks at the ground. Caveira slides her hand further up her thigh, Ela bites her lip and squeezed her legs together, before Caveira pushed her against the bed. 

Caveira chuckled and loomed over her. “Such a quiet little thing hm?” 

Ela looked up at her with shy glance and a soft swallow. 

“I can change that.” She chuckled lightly, voice hitting another low octave. She brushed two gentle fingers against her clothed pussy, and Ela twitched gasping. “C-Cav???” She says in surprise. 

Caveira just looms over her quietly, and leans down slightly, kissing at her neck. 

This was one of Ela’s most vulnerable weak points. She jolted and whimpered softly. It only got worse. Caviera nips and sucks at her neck lightly. 

Ela’s head falls back as she pants softly, trying to catch the breath that already seemed to slip away from her. 

Caviera noticed this and finally moves back to examine her work. Ela’s neck was already starting to bruise, and Ela’s face was nothing short of dazed. 

Caveira smirked and took this opportunity to pull down Ela’s leggings and panties. She was freshly shaven. When the hell did this girl even find the time to shave?? 

Caveira shakes her head quickly and pulls off Ela’s t-shirt and jacket, and pushed her back down on the bed gently. She leans over her and looked at the shy girls expression. Jesus she was cute. 

She moved down to Ela’s chest and noted how small her boobs actually were. It was adorable really. She was an A cup, if not a B. Caveira runs her hands down the sides of her body slowly, and Ela squirms with little breaths. 

She moves down to her chest and brings a nipple into her mouth. Ela gasps and gripped Caverias hair. 

What the hell was happening right now??? Caviera was going down on her. Her fucking crush was going down on her. When they were supposed to be working. She should stop her. She really should, but it just felt so good. 

Caveira moves to the other nipple, lathering her tongue over it skillfully as Ela whimpers, gripping the woman’s hair tighter. 

Caveira placed a kiss on the nipple, and moves lower. She kissed below her boobs and down to her navel, slipping past it even lower down to her bladder. 

She spreads the timid girls legs apart, taking a good look at her. She was extremely wet, the slick sticking to her thighs, stringing a bit. Caviera smirked. “So wet, and we haven’t even done a thing.” 

She placed a single kiss right before the split of her pussy lips, and stopped. Ela was shaking at this point. She lifted her head and looked down at Caveira. 

Caveira wouldn’t move without consent, and Ela knew this. The question wasn’t wether or not she wanted this, because both of them knew she did, it was merely the matter of getting an answer. 

“P-pl-...” she choked out. “Please Cav...please.” She whimpered lightly, squirming a bit again. 

That’s all Caveira needed to hear. She placed her hands a top Ela’s thighs gently, just to still her from moving, and looked up at her.

“Mmm...look at you. So pretty. Such a pretty little pussy~” Caviera cooes, blowing a hot breath on her just to tease. Ela’s hips twitched and felt herself throb at the words. 

She chuckled darkly and lowered her mouth onto Ela’s pussy, giving a few gentle sucks to see how she would react. 

“Aah..” she gasps out and throws her head back. She was quieting herself. Caveira could tell. She gives another suck and pops her mouth off. 

“Come on now sweetheart. Don’t by shy~” she purred. Ela was panting softly, and hiding her face with her wrist. She didn’t answer her. After all, what would she even say? 

Suddenly, Caveira dipped back down and starts sucking again, this time not so gently. “aAAhn!” She gasps, caught off guard and tugs her hair harshly. 

Caveira was very pleased with the reaction and chuckled into her, which caused a small vibration to run through her pussy. 

Ela was drooling at this point, and they’d barley started. “Nnnnhhh mmnmn...” she whimpered out and bucked against Caveira’s face once. 

Caveira didn’t seem to mind this at all. In fact she liked to tease. Caviera slowly went back to soft little sucks. It was fucking torture for Ela.

Soft little gasps slip from Ela’s lips as Caveira eats her out. She held onto Caveira’s hair tightly. Caveira liked exploring all of the timid girl’s weak points, flattening her tongue against the base of her pussy and humming softly. 

The hum sent another vibration to her pussy, as to her core, and she shivered. The older woman suddenly had an idea. Slow and teasing she placed her mouth on her clit and smirked, suckling gently. 

That was all it took to push her over the edge. Ela twitched and spasmed, and her eyes fluttered and rolled back as small soft moans escape her mouth. 

It was quieter then Caveria expected, but she wasn’t disappointed. The violent shaking in her legs let Caveira knew she’d given her one hell of an orgasm. 

Ela panted and shakes lightly in the aftermath. That was the best orgasm she’d ever had..and she’s had plenty of great ones while thinking of Caveira’s fingers inside her, or Caveira’s mouth on her. 

She chews at her lip lightly. Surely Caveira knew about her little crush, but if so she hasn’t mentioned anything of it. 

She does tease her quiet a bit. Maybe she’s just waiting for Ela to say something. No matter. It was too tiring to think about now. Her eyes drifted closed and the last thing she saw was Caveira’s smirk.


End file.
